The Third Generation
by Firewhisky-Black
Summary: Hey all, this is a story in a seires of short stories about the different Epilogue kids at Hogwarts so. These stories aren't necessary connected but thy're all about the new generation. Some of these characters are not mine and belong to J.K. Rowling.
1. Albus and Daniel

"Ouch." Albus said as his knee connected with the edge of a stair. He was late for class and very irritated because it was all James' fault. James thought it would be funny if he magically glued his wand to the stair case ceiling. Of course it wasn't just James it was Fred Weasley too, this made it worse 'cause they both teased him about being in Slytherin. He ended up having to go all the way down to the Slytherin common room retrieve his broom and fly up to get his wand and to make things worse he got a detention for flying in the corridors. When James had glued his wand to the ceiling he was about to enter his charms class and was going to be on time, but he then had to go all the way from the third floor he was on to the dungeon, he came back got his wand and found a note tacked to the charms door saying that the class was being held in the Library so up one more flight to the Library he went and at the top of the stairs is where he had fallen up hitting his knee on the stair. His knee was bleeding horribly which he healed somewhat roughly and ran the rest of the way to the Library. He might as well have not gone at all; he not only missed most of the lesson but received another detention. He slammed his dorm door in a huff, waking Alecto Flint

"What is that about?" He asked. Albus' loud entrance startled the other Slytherin boys out of the bathroom. Raze Zabini, Logan Nott, and Daniel Rookwood ran out to see about the commotion. Albus looked up to a shirtless Raze, a Logan who's hair was melting out of it's daily spike wax and Rookwood who was also shirtless but was also brushing his teeth. They all ran out with their wands out and stopped when they saw there was no danger, Albus laughed at the scene in front of him.

"You know, you guys don't look very threatening when you're getting ready for bed." The three boys looked at each other and laughed along with Albus and Alecto. The three boys returned to the bathroom but soon reappeared in boxers and T-shirts.

"So what happened, Anyway?" Logan asked as the boys all gathered around Albus' bed; Albus shook his head.

"Just…James n' Fred." The other four boys groaned.

"Why can't James just leave you alone?" Daniel asked angrily.

"You don't have to deal with his shit, just jinx him." Alecto said and Albus looked at him.

"But he's my brother." Albus said.

"All the more reason to jinx him." Alecto said Albus smiled; suddenly Raze hit Albus over the head with a pillow and said.

"Cheer up sobby." This random pillow attack started a midnight pillow war between the boys and soon they past out in various places around the room.

The next morning Albus awoke not only to find pillow feathers every where but also Daniel snuggled up next him. Albus shoved him off the bed causing him to yell and wake the others.

"It's morning…" Albus said "…and Rookwood stay out of my bed." They all laughed and got ready for classes. Daniel surfed down the banister of entrance hall staircase after a long D.A. class and headed to the great hall the other four following his lead. They each landed one after another and ran into the great hall. They all stopped and sat down at the table with the other Slytherins and began to eat the lunch that awaited them, Scorpius smiled at them, Scorpius was wearing his gear for the Quidditch match that day.

"Are you boys going to watch the match today?" He asked. Everyone nodded. Scorpius looked over at Albus.

"Why aren't you dressed for the game?"

"I've got detention." He said Scorpius chuckled.

"Again, eh? What for this time?" Albus explained the events of the following day to Scorpius who listened closely.

"Down right git, is what he is." said Alecto through his grilled cheese sandwich.

"Coward." Logan continued, Raze nodded and said.

"Bucket of slug slime." They all laughed.

"I'll get him back." Albus said Scorpius smirked.

"I suggest that you finish your detention before hand." They all laughed and talked some more and then headed to the Quidditch field. Albus was about to head up to his detention when Headmistress McGonagall stopped him.

"Why don't you get your Quidditch gear on, I'll have you do your detention tomorrow." She smiled sweetly; Albus thanked her and ran after his friends.

The game was muddy and rough (as are all Gryffindor vs. Slytherin games.) especially when both his brothers were on the Griffindor team. Albus raced towards the goal post Quaffle in hand; he ducked as one of Fred's bludgers flew past him. As he spun around his broom to avoid being hit he caught of the snitch and smiled to himself as he saw Scorpius shoot out after it. The game ended quite suddenly, though Albus missed most of it since he got hit in the side of the head with a bludger as he was about to score but before he blacked out he heard the cheering of victory from the Gryffindors and the groaning and outrage of the Slytherins. Albus woke up in the hospital wing three hours later with an enormous headache and with Daniel sitting by his bed asleep in his chair. Albus smiled ever since his first day at Hogwarts Albus and Daniel had instantly become friends Daniel was the first one to accept him to the Slytherin house. They were friends through everything, anytime James or Fred would tease him Daniel had been there anytime he was harassed by other Slytherins Daniel had been there and now Daniel was here after he had got knocked out by a bludger. He looked around to see Scorpius in the neighboring bed. Madam Pomfrey noticed that Albus was awake and rushed over to him with a Blood-brain calming draft.

"Drink this." She ordered and he did still smiling over at Daniel she followed his gaze.

"He's been here all night you know." She said quietly "I even tried to persuade him to go back to the common room but he wouldn't." Daniel heard madam Pomfrey talking and opened his eyes as madam Pomfrey walked away.

"Hey." He said to Albus.

"Hey." Albus replied. "Have you really been here all night?" he asked, Daniel blushed lightly.

"Yah, I guess I fell asleep." He turned away from Albus' gaze and Albus smiled again.

"Thanks." He said Daniel blushed a little darker this time.

"Sure, a'course." He said. Albus felt his own face heating just watching Daniel blush made him blush too. He had a theory that Daniel liked him but he never had the courage to confront him about it. _Now is as good a time as any _he thought to himself and so he said.

"So you do like me." He said very bluntly. He felt that it was a little to blunt for this type of conversation but now that it was said he couldn't go back. Daniel blushed deeply and looked at the ground.

"Well…" He started. "…Well yah." He paused. "You like me?" He asked. It was Albus' turn to blush.

"Yah." He said quietly. They looked at each other but before anything else could be said they heard really loud foot steps and the bang of the Hospital wing door as it flung open. James, Fred and Lily came flying into the room.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" James asked.

"Albus, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you in the head…" Fred said. "…the bludger did a spin off." Lily who had only heard part of the story slapped Fred and said.

"You hit him in the head are you insane!" Fred dodged an incoming blow to the head. "I said I'm sorry and I mean it I can't really do anything else." He said dodging another blow and laughed at his cousins failing attempts to hit him. Daniel who until this point had tried to control his anger suddenly let loose spelling Fred into the wall which held him there by the neck.

"You think it's funny do you, you and James have made fun of Albus ever since he was sorted into Slytherin. You make me sick calling youself his family, god you could have killed him." The grip on the Fred's neck tightened as his anger grew; Fred coughed and sputtered trying to get air into his lungs.

"Daniel stop it!" Albus yelled but Daniel couldn't hear him. Albus got up and hugged Daniel from behind.

"Daniel, please." He said into Daniel's back. Daniel ended his spell letting Fred drop to the floor. James hurried over to Fred who still lay on the floor gasping for breath. Fred caught his breath and ran out of the Hospital wing followed by James and Lily. Albus whispered.

"Thank you." He kissed him softly on the cheek, before running off after Fred. Leaving Daniel just standing there, the place where Albus had kissed him was still warm.

Daniel didn't see Albus for the whole rest of the day. He walked into the great hall for dinner and he spotted Daniel and Fred in the walking between the tables. Albus caught sight of Daniel and smiled, Daniel smiled weakly back and headed over to the Slytherin table. Albus talked with Fred for a few more minutes then walked over to sit next to Daniel, he smiled weakly again.

"He's okay, I explained what happened." Daniel looked shocked.

"You told him about us?" He whispered urgently. Albus smiled.

"Yah, but don't worry he understands and he won't tell." Daniel frowned.

"How do you know?" Daniel asked, Albus smirked evilly.

"'Cause I got a safety net." Daniel looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if someone is gonna try to blackmail you, you got to have something on them and believe me I got something on Fred." Daniel smiled slightly

"You can't be somebody's cousin and not have anything on them." The two boys chuckled and ate there meal holding hands under the table.


	2. Abeon and Teddy

Abeon Septimus Prewett and Teddy Remus Lupin

"Yo, Teddy wait up!" Abeon yelled as he slid down the entrance hall banister. I turned to watch him land gracefully next to me. I smile as he playfully slaps me on the back. "Where to, eh?" He asks as I continue walking.

"The Tree." I reply. I don't need to say more then that he already knows what I'm referring to. The large willowy tree right next to the black lake. He smiles.

"Ta do what?" He asks his gaze distracted by a group of Ravenclaw girls as they pass.

"To study." I say waving the book I'm carrying in his face, he gives me an irritated look.

"Gawd, you are so boring." He bats the book away from his face.

"Well I don't want to fail potions and you should study too, you wont always be able to copy my work." He ignores this comment as we exit the great hall and into the courtyard. The weather was beautiful, the sun was out and it was about seventy degrees with no wind.

"Nice day, huh?" He asks. My eyes roll as I look over at him, I know what he wants and he won't get it.

"You're asking me about the weather?"

"What?" He asks with a trace of a smile behind his "confusion ". "is that not allowed?" His smirk slowly slips out from under his fake confused face.

"No…" I say. "…just blunt, you're too easy to read." I nudge him with my shoulder and drop my bag down on the edge of the tree. "If you're going to hit on me give me a challenge." The Prewett boy chuckles nervously and runs his hand through his dark Reddish-brown hair. He's so adorable I've always given him a hard time about liking me and all that time I hadn't realized that I truly returned his affection, I blush slightly as I begin to read my book. I don't notice but my hair begins to turn red from it's usual bright blue and since the two colors are not so alike Abeon notices. He brushes a finger along my ankle and I jump a little not expecting it. He smiles widely I just glare at him and return to my book. I'm too behind in my work and too tired for vague games.

"Nice hair." He says finally. I look up at him trying to focus on a strand of hair that had fallen into my face, I gulp seeing that it's a deep red. I've never been able to control this, it's like my head is a goddamn mood ring. I grumble to myself and he scoots closer to me. I try to pull away since I am actually trying to study, it isn't fare that I can't move and I hate the effect that he has on me. I squirm as he presses his lips to my collar bone, nipping slightly.

"hm…no not…there." I stammer shivering as waves of pleasure move down my body.

"Why not?" He says not bothering to move his lips away from my skin. Shivering I try to push him off me.

"Not here." I try again and he stops, frowning at me.

"That's why you're studying out here, instead of in the library." I sigh in an answer, frowning he stands up to leave.

"Wait…" I say grabbing his wrist. "I'm sorry I really have to get work done. Though if you want to we can meet in the Library later so I can help you practice some wand movements. I hiss the last few words and he shivers, nodding he heads away back up to the castle. He may seem mad but I know he'll be there, he hasn't past me up yet. I smile and go back to my book and for some reason I still can't seem to get any work done.


End file.
